


one of life's eternal questions

by orphan_account



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Exposure, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair asks Vanessa for advice to go commando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one of life's eternal questions

**Author's Note:**

> Set around S3, when both Blair and Vanessa are going to NYU.

Blair and Vanessa were sitting at a table at Vanessa's favorite café near the New York University campus. Blair had somehow dismissed all her minions, having them pick up things she really didn't need from Saks Fifth Avenue (in part because Dorota was forced to stay in Blair's apartment to clean up). She took off her sunglasses and grabbed her coffee mug.

"Abrams?" Blair whispered.

"Blair?"

"How do you do it?" She took a sip of coffee.

"You don't have to whisper, Blair. No one cares about what we're discussing. Most everyone in here's focused on studying anyway, like any other collegiate coffeehouse."

"How do you do it, Abrams?" Blair spoke louder.

"Do what?"

"Walk around in skirts and dresses without panties?"

Vanessa gave Blair a confused look. "Is that a serious question, Blair? You choose not to wear underwear under clothing. It's easy."

"There seems to be a need for panties since every decent clothing store sells them. And Wal-Mart."

"As far as I know there isn't a need for panties at all. You wear them or you don't and if you don't no one cares unless you tell them."

"What about that time of the month?"

"I use a cup."

"Eww, like the ones guys wear when they're playing sports?"

"No, Blair. It's a cup that goes inside you and catches your period blood when you menstruate. You use a wash that's designed to clean the cup or boil it to clean it."

Blair flailed her hands. "Eww. I'll stick to tampons." She took another sip of coffee and scanned the room.

"Are you sure everyone else in here is studying? I don't want the minions surprising me with their goodies from Saks while we're in here."

"Or doing something else. No one cares about us but us. Relax."

Blair still nervously scanned the room, taking short sips of her coffee between scans. Finally, Vanessa broke the ice: "You need some help getting there?"

"What?"

Vanessa slid under the table the two of them were sitting at.. She crawled between Blair's legs. Starting from Blair's ankles Vanessa slowly moved her hands up Blair's thighs and into Blair's skirt. When Vanessa reached Blair's panties Blair slapped Vanessa's hands.

"Abrams! I will not tolerate this behavior--"

Despite the slapping, Vanessa was able to take Blair's ruffled pink panties off. Blair removed her feet from her heels and allowed Vanessa to pull the panties off of her feet. Vanessa stuffed the panties into her purse and sat in her chair.

"Abrams?" She feigned a look of amazement. "What did you do with my panties?"

"I'm keeping them."

"No you're not. Those are Agent Provocateur panties that cost me 140 dollars."

Vanessa sipped her coffee.

"Although, Abrams, I've never felt a breeze under my skirts before. And this breeze...it feels really good."

"A nice pussy can really catch a breeze, Blair." Vanessa smirked. She refrained from laughing.

Blair sighed and rolled her eyes. "You win, Abrams. But next time I'm getting my panties back. This is a recession! I can't keep losing my panties from random Brooklynites in bohemian cafes."


End file.
